


Happy Birthday Arthur!

by sidhe_faerie



Series: "AG_Fics" 2013 Fic Battle 2.0 Team Edition [24]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur’s birthday party turns out to be very interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Arthur!

**Title:** **Happy Birthday Arthur!**  
 **Author:**  
 **Rating:** **PG**  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Gwaine, Merlin, Arthur, Gwen Arthur/Gwen  
 **Disclaimer:** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.  
 **Word count: 622**  
 **Summary:** Arthur’s birthday party turns out to be very interesting.  
 **Author’s notes:** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments.  
 **Prompt from mustbethursday3:** Gwaine's invited his ex (Gwen) to Arthur's 25th birthday party. Merlin get's drunk and makes a speech.

 **Happy Birthday Arthur!**  
“This is a great party Gwaine. Thank you for inviting me.” Gwen said as she took another glass of champagne from the tray that was passing.

“Arthur’s father is filthy rich.” Gwaine told her.

“So it would seem.” Gwen looked around. “Everything is so expensive.”

“Anything for my favorite ex girlfriend.” Gwaine said. “I hate coming to these things without a date.”

“So you asked me?” Gwen asked. “Couldn’t you find someone else?”

“Not someone that would fit in here. You’re the classiest girl that I know.” Gwaine grinned at her.

“That is sad Gwaine.” Gwen giggled.

“Yeah guess it is.” Gwaine said.

“Oh look there’s Merlin.” Gwen said. “What is he doing?”

“I think he is going to make a speech or something.”  Gwaine said. “It looks like he’s had a few.”

“It looks like he’s had more than a few. He can barely stand up. Gwaine, you better go get him before he makes a fool of himself.”

Gwaine frowned and started to the front of the room where Merlin was standing on the steps trying to get everyone’s attention.

“Ladies and gentlemen I just want to say that Arthur is my best friend in the whole world and I would do anything for him.” Merlin said loudly so everyone could hear.

“I helped him with his homework at University and I dated his girlfriend’s ugly friend. She was very ugly. But I’m his friend and that is what friends do. I even had Gwaine bring Gwen to this party because Arthur has a huge thing for her and he’d like to show her his thing.” Merlin giggled.

Gwen stood there with a shocked look on her face. She couldn’t believe what she just heard. She was hoping that no one really knew who Merlin was talking about.

By this time, Gwaine and Arthur were trying to get Merlin to shut up.

“Come on Merlin. You need to go sleep it off.” Arthur said.

“I thought you wanted to meet Gwen so you could show her your…” Merlin slurred.

“Merlin!” Arthur warned.

“All right I’ll shut up and be quiet. Hey Morgana, want to see my thing? Merlin giggled.

“Arthur, take him upstairs.” Morgana said as she glared at Arthur.

“You were the one giving him champagne, Morgana.” Arthur snapped back

“Morgana, do ya wanna come too?” Merlin said.   

“Shut up Merlin!” Arthur threw him over his shoulder and carried him fireman style out of the room.

“Arthur, I’m your friend but not that kind of friend.” Merlin said as Arthur carried him upstairs.

Gwaine went back to where Gwen was standing. “Sorry about that.”

“You brought me here to meet your friend because he has a thing for me?” Gwen gave Gwaine and angry look.

“Merlin arranged it for Arthur’s birthday.” Gwaine shrugged. “It was a surprise.”

“Not just for Arthur.” Gwen said as she handed the glass of champagne to Gwaine. “I’m going.”

“But Gwen….” Gwaine started to say.

Gwen turned around and ran into Arthur. She looked up and blushed. “I was just leaving.”

“No. Please stay.” Arthur said. “Merlin is an idiot but it was nice of him to want to introduce us.”

“So you could show me your thing?” Gwen said and she glanced down to make her point.

“Well no.” Arthur blushed. “I thought we could go for coffee sometime.”

Gwen nodded. “Sure.”

“MORGANA!”  Merlin yelled from upstairs.

“I’ll go see to him.” Gwaine said. “Poor bloke is in love with your sister.”

“I know.” Arthur laughed. “Don’t tell but she’s in love with him too.”

“Are you in love with me?” Gwen asked.

“Only if you want me to be.” Arthur said.

Gwen smiled and gave him a quick kiss. “Happy birthday, Arthur.”   


End file.
